


old leather and hickeys

by taieilie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Collars, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, just johnil basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taieilie/pseuds/taieilie
Summary: taeil and johnny have an old worn out leather collar.





	old leather and hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> gang gang I'm back with another johnil story that distracts me from my 2 still unfinished johnil stories

taeil heard the door open and close when he dried off his hair with a towel. his feet hurt from work and his stomach growled, his day had been long and the only thing that could cheer him up now was his boyfriend. 

 

johnny had an equal long day and came home just now. taeil heard his boyfriend take off his jacket and place his shoes away, while he walked through the hallway in clean and comfortable clothes. his naked feet made a small sound when he walked into the living room where his boyfriend was already seated on the couch, a water bottle in his hand. 

taeil watched johnny gulp down the liquid, noticing how he chucked down almost the entire bottle. his Adam's apple bobbed and taeil liked watching the strong neck and throat. he also liked running his hands along it or kissing it. his favourite place to leave hickeys. 

 

“hey,” taeil suddenly said, startling the younger man. johnny jumped up from his seat and almost choked on the water. taeil, however, smiled and walked over to take a seat. 

 

johnny was dressed in a black turtleneck and black ripped jeans, the golden chain and watch finished his look. he looked  _ stunning _ . taeil felt the warm burn in the pit of his stomach as he watched the styled hair slowly falling out of it's way when johnny drove his fingers through them. 

 

taeil felt the tiny drops of water drip down on his cheek, johnny watching the drops and smiling at him when he wiped them off. 

 

“hey, babe,” he answered and kissed taeil's lips in a fast peck. he backed off soon enough but taeil had his hand on the back of johnny's neck, pulling him back in. “why so eager?” johnny asked him only to tease. taeil made a noise in the back of his throat, sounding like something as a complain. the older kicked his feet over johnny's lap, the latter was turned with his upper body towards him as they kissed again and  _ again. _

 

they kissed until they both got tired from kissing and moved to johnny patting his feet and taeil playing with johnny's cutted hair at the back of his head. 

 

“how was your day?” it's always been johnny to break the silence to converse about their day. it was sweet but taeil doesn't mind the silence. he hummed as he watched johnny's trained look on his feet, massaging them lightly. 

 

“it was okay. and yours?” johnny copied him and hummed at his question, turning to smile at his smaller boyfriend. 

 

“good. busy but good.” taeil also smiled at his boyfriend, noticing the red and lilac bruise peeking out from the black fabric. he leaned over and touched johnny's jaw, slightly gracing his fingers along the sharp line. taeil had always been fascinated with johnny's face, specifically his bone structure. he was all sharp edges and so  _ manly, _ while his personality and lips (oh his  _ lips _ ) were so soft. taeil touched the seam of the turtleneck, playing with it. he noticed johnny's sudden change in mood when he suddenly looked serious. 

 

taeil felt johnny's hands tug his feet and touch his waist, bringing him closer towards him. the latter got the message and moved until he was seated on his boyfriend's lap. taeil's fingers slipped into the turtleneck and exposed more and more hickeys on johnny's neck. 

taeil bit his lips, already craving to leave even more along the healed skin. 

 

the sudden wave of disappointment ran over him when he finally exposed the whole neck. he let go and let the fabric cover the skin again. 

 

“why aren't you wearing it?” he asked in a stern ton, his eyebrows furrowed. johnny sighed, already knowing what's missing. 

 

“I can't wear it the whole day, babe.” he looked up at his boyfriend with a small pout on his lips. 

 

“you work as a tattoo artist. your co-workers come to work in even weirder clothing.” taeil tried to get off johnny's lap but was stopped when two bigger palms pressed his back further towards johnny.

 

“it's uncomfortable, honey” johnny's eyes told taeil an apology. he quickly voiced out a  _ bullshit _ before he touched johnny's chin and kissed his cheek. they started kissing right after that, teeth clashing against each other and too much tongue. 

 

johnny tried pushing them further together but Taeil managed to wiggle out of his grip. he stood in between johnny's spread thighs and held his hand out. 

 

“give it to me,” his other hand wiped away the spit from his lips, the other remaining in the air and waiting for johnny to move. the latter licked his lips and stood up, taeil making room for the taller male. 

he followed johnny towards his jacket, the latter grabbed into the pocket and soon after placed a black collar into taeil's palm. 

 

taeil looked at it for a short while and then proceeded to tuck on johnny's black shirt. the latter catching on and pulling the fabric over his head and off his torso. 

the older touched the toned muscles, softly scratching the skin. his fingers touched the throat in front of him and kissed what he could reach from his collarbone, already standing on his tiptoes. the collar was soon to be draped around johnny's neck. 

 

it was an old leather, worn out and already used too much. there was a ring in the front and a small name tag. at first, both thought it was humiliating to put a name tag on johnny but they grew to enjoy the feeling that comes with it. 

usually, taeil wouldn't care about johnny not wearing the collar but today he had particularly horny for his boyfriend. 

 

“good boy,” taeil smirked up and took a step away from the other's body, slowly going to their bedroom. 

 

he wasn't even in the room for a minute when johnny walked in behind him, like a literal puppy following his owner. taeil walked over to the closet and opened it, taking out a leash that they kept in the further back. johnny went over as well taking off his watch and necklace. the younger also took the leash and plugged it on the ring, his eyes staring at taeil’s intensively. 

 

taeil watched as johnny licked his lips and placed the end of the leash into taeil's palm. 

 

“Let's play a game, babe” taeil chuckled a little before he touched johnny's chin again, pulling him down with the leash. they kissed again, feverly and hurries as if they got no time. 

 

“why don't you bring me to bed?” whispered taeil against his boyfriend's lips, already feeling the palms pressing against the back of his thighs. johnny picked him up in a swift motion, the strong thighs around his hips. 

 


End file.
